


Cycle

by FelineFeral



Series: iTunes Song Meme [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen, Insomnia, Post Chautari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 20:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelineFeral/pseuds/FelineFeral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What sleep?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cycle

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a music challenge I did with a friend. The rules were to shuffle iTunes and write for the length of the song. This was the result for _Revolution_ by Amiee Allen. I own neither _The Avengers_ nor _Revolution_.

Tony Stark didn’t sleep when he got into his work. That is to say he didn’t sleep until Pepper forced him to or he passed out. Nothing about that had changed since the New York invasion and the Avengers. 

His days tended to blur together as he worked on improving the Iron Man technology and repairing his tower from the damage the Chautari. He did little else than this.


End file.
